


Rindy’s Rain Stick

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese helps Rindy make her very own homemade rain stick during a night home over at Mommy’s apartment...





	Rindy’s Rain Stick

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the very first one shot I made with just Therese and Rindy, and I really enjoyed the interaction between them.

The Apartment, Manhattan, New York 1954

“Now Rindy, will you promise me that you will go straight to bed right after you learn how to make your very own rain stick?” Therese asks the six-year-old, who was in the middle of carrying a large can of coffee beans and a box of rice in her tiny arms.

“Yes, Aunt T!!” Rindy bursts out happily, watching her aunt quickly place a finger between her lips for her to keep her voice down. Rindy mimicks the gesture by tapping a finger onto her closed mouth.

“Your mother’s upstairs, asleep,” Therese whispers. 

“Mommy’s upstairs, fast asleep,” Rindy nods in repeat.

Therese pats the empty kitchen chair beside her and starts picking up one of the cardboard paper towel rolls. Rindy climbs up and leans both her elbows on the table. She reaches for her mother’s metal fabric pair of scissors. 

“Careful with that,” Therese tells her. “Hold on. Let me handle with those...” she gently takes the scissors away and pulls out a sleeve of a cookie tinfoil sheet. As she starts cutting up a few circles, Rindy watches her, mesmerized. She soon picks up her own empty cardboard paper towel roll and peers inside of it like a telescope. 

“Watch, honey, or you’ll miss a step,” Therese tells her. She had cut two more tinfoil circles for Rindy’s homemade rain stick and now folds up the shiny edges with her fingers before covering one end of the ‘stick’ and tying a rubber band around it. 

“Aunt T, it’s not sticking on,” Rindy whines, fumbling with a half bent tinfoil circle while her empty cardboard roll slid and fell off her arm. Therese pulls a rubber band out from the plastic bag it contained and began to help Rindy fold and tie the elastic rubber on properly. When both of them finally got their sticks half covered; Therese opened both the coffee lid can and yanked the tab out from the box of rice.

“Grab a handful of beans or rice and pour it into the open tube end,” Therese instructs. She dumped some beans into her own empty roll while Rindy shook the box of rice over the gaping hole of her cardboard and spilled some of it all over the cloth table mats and linoleum floor.

“Uh oh,” Rindy says in a sorry-tone-of-voice. Her empty paper towel roll was halfway filled with rice and Therese helped her finish covering up the opened end with the tinfoil circle and rubber band.

“There. All done,” Therese tells her quietly. She holds her rain stick out before gently tipping it completely over with the beans rattling loudly inside. The sound of it was not very good or peaceful at all. Rindy tips her rain stick upside down, giggling over the muffled crumbling sound of the rice falling through the cardboard.

“Can we go make it rain now?” Rindy questions, eagerly. 

“No, Rins. It’s time for bed,” Therese tells her. “You promised me that as soon as I helped you make one, you would go to sleep, remember? We can color the rain sticks with your crayons and play with them tomorrow morning, alright?”

“Alright,” Rindy pouts. “Mommy should make one, too...”

“We can help her, don’t worry,” Therese yawns in between, holding her free hand out for Rindy to take as the little girl slides off her chair. Therese plucks Rindy up and carries her upstairs while the child constantly tips her homemade rain stick up and down with offbeat rhythm.

-End


End file.
